All I Want For Christmas
by High-Functioning Ginger
Summary: Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper both have hectic lives. They work around death and chaos. They deal with Sherlock on a weekly basis. So what happens when they get to stressed out? They turn to each other. Whether they need a distraction,to vent or jut someone to make them laugh - they can always find it in the other. Text-Fic format. Starts off platonic but will turn romantic.
1. Cigarette

_**AN: Okay – Take The Detective and His Blogger. Replace John with Molly and Sherlock with Greg, add a dash of holiday spirit and you get – All I Want For Christmas! This will be a mutli-chp text fic that I will run through the holidays. It'll start off as platonic and at some undetermined point become Molstrade. Let me know your thoughts!**_

**I own nothing!**

**2:02**

All I want for Xmas is a damn cigarette...  
_GL_

**2:04**  
What?  
_Molly H._

**2:05**  
Just listening to the radio and I heard "All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth"... Odd sense of humour. Sorry.  
_GL_

**2:05**  
Oh! No I get it. Clever. :)  
_Molly H_

**2:06**  
Not really. But I'm strung out on caffeine and it seems funny.  
_GL_

**2:07**  
So what's going on then?  
_Molly H_

**2:07**  
What do you mean?  
_GL_

**2:08**  
Well if you want a cigarette something must be wrong...  
_Molly H_

**2:09**

Perceptive aren't you?

_GL_

**2:10**

Not as much as Sherlock...

_Molly H_

**2:12**

And you hit the nail on the head.

_GL_

**2:11**

Sherlock's being a pain then?

_Molly H_

**2:12**

Per usual.

_GL_

**2:14**

What's he done now?

_Molly H_

**2:15**

It's not what he's done. It's what he hasn't.

_GL_

**2:16**

Oh?

_Molly H_

**2:17**

Yeah. I called him in on a case two days ago. Haven't heard a thing from him and now we've got another victim.

_GL_

**2:17**

That's not like him at all though...

_Molly H_

**2:18**

This is just like him actually. He's following up on the case on his own but won't share the evidence until he's got the whole thing solved.

_GL_

**2:18**

Have you tried John?

_Molly H_

**2:20**

Yeah. He's working though. And I don't like to bother him if I can avoid it. God knows his life is hard enough living with Sherlock.

_GL_

**2:21**

Yeah – I suppose. Is there anything I can do?

_Molly H_

**2:22**

Make my cravings disappear?

_GL_

**2:23**

I could sedate you.

_Molly H_

**2:23**

That was joke!

_Molly H_

**2:24**

I know. Wish it wasn't though – I could use some sleep.

_GL_

**2:25**

I'm sure that's true. But with my luck someone would mistake you for a corpse and cart you off.

_Molly H_

**2:25**

That's not a pleasant image...

_GL_

**2:26**

Sorry! Probably had enough of corpses haven't you?

_Molly H_

**2:26**

Yeah. For this month at least.

_GL_

**2:29**

Have you ever tired Yoga?

_Molly H_

**2:29**

What? Why?

_GL_

**2:30**

Well I've heard it's good for stress. They teach chanting and breathing and stuff. Might help you with your cravings.

_Molly H_

**2:31**

I don't think me chanting at a crime scene would go over very well. Might not be a bad idea to stretch some though. I can hardly bed to tie my shoes some days.

_GL_

**2:32**

Oh I'm sure you're limber enough.

_Molly H_

**2:33**

Okay...Thanks I guess...

_GL_

**2:34**

Oh God! I'm sorry – that came out wrong...

_Molly H_

**2:35**

No – it's fine. Made me laugh.

_GL_

**2:35**

Nice to know I'm good for something.

_Molly H_

**2:36**

You're good for a lot of things. I know you've been instrumental in helping Sherlock solve most of his cases.

_GL_

**2:37**

I don't know about most. Not all his cases involve bodies.

_Molly H_

**2:38**

Maybe not – but you help with testing and research too. I'd wager you helped solve 85% of his cases.

_GL_

**2:39**

More like 65%. And I just gave him data. He pieced it all together.

_Molly H_

**2:40**

Why do you do this?

_GL_

**2:40**

What?

_Molly H_

**2:42**

Deflect credit away from yourself. You deserve it. Even Sherlock knows how much he owes you. Told me himself.

_GL_

**2:42**

Really?

_Molly H_

**2:45**

Not in those exact words. But once when he was giving an agent of mine a hard time I snapped at him about acting as though he's better than anyone else. Told him that he should take over the whole justice system since he thought no one else could do their jobs properly. That didn't go over well with him.

_GL_

**2:46**

What did he say?

_Molly H_

**2:48**

"Lestrade don't be foolish. It would be impractical for one man to run the entire justice system. And there are a few individuals whom I can rely on to be competent within their professions. Molly Hooper for example. Finest Pathologist I've ever worked with and an invaluable addition to my circle of colleagues."

_GL_

**2:48**

Wow. He really said that?

_Molly H._

**2:49**

Yeah. I hardly knew you then though, so I just brushed it off.

_GL_

**2:50**

Thank you for telling me.

_Molly H_

**2:51**

Welcome. Thank you for distracting me.

_GL_

**2:52**

My pleasure. Good luck!

_Molly H_

**2:52**

Thanks. I'll need it.

_GL_

**2:54**

I wouldn't worry. Sherlock will turn up.

_Molly H_

**2:54**

I hope he does so before there's another victim.

_GL_

**2:55**

Oh he will. St. Bart's 4:30 this afternoon to be precise.

_Molly H_

**2:57**

What did you do?

_GL_

**2:57**

Told him there's another victim at the morgue and that is presents some new evidence.

_Molly H_

**2:58**

But there's no body. Just ashes. You guys won't get anything.

_GL_

**2:58**

Sherlock doesn't know that. He thinks the killer has changed their MO and is very curious.

_Molly H_

**2:59**

I could kiss you!

_GL_

**3:00**

Sorry – Was that inappropriate?

_GL_

**3:01**

No – it's fine. See you this afternoon then?

_Molly H_

**3:02**

I'll be there. With coffee.

_GL_

**3:03**

:)

_Molly H_

_**You always say the most wonderful things...always... So please review!**_


	2. Red Wine

_**AN: Another installment for my lovely readers – Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! If you've got anything you'd like to see within this fic let me know and I'll do my best to work it in.**_

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**10:56**

All I want for Xmas is a glass of red wine...  
_Molly H_

**10:59**  
Making a habit of this are we?  
_GL_

**10:59**  
What?  
_Molly H_

**11:00**  
The "All I want for Xmas" thing...  
_GL_

**11:01**  
Seemed like a good idea...

_Molly H_

**11:02**

It does have a certain charm. Red wine, huh?

_GL  
_

**11:03**  
Or maybe a shot of vodka...  
_Molly H_

**11:04**

If I wasn't getting ready to leave in an hr for my nephew's birthday I'd take you up on that.

_GL_

**11:04**

The vodka or the wine?

_Molly H_

**11:05**

Both.

_GL_

**11:05**

Ha-ha :) I didn't know you had a nephew.

_Molly H_

**11:07**

Yeah, by my younger sister. He's turning seven today.

_GL_

**11:08**

Awww – Bet you'll enjoy yourself!

_Molly H_

**11:08**

Yeah – haven't seen them in a while. What's up then?

_GL_

**11:09**

With what?

_Molly H._

**11:10**

The wine/ vodka?

_GL_

**11:14**

Oh – it's nothing.

_Molly H_

**11:15**

Is it a common thing for you to have alcohol cravings at 11:00am on Saturdays then?

_GL_

**11:16**

Not exactly. Just something with work...

_Molly H_

**11:16**

And what is it?

_GL_

**11:18**

Don't worry about it.

_Molly H_

**11:18**

Why won't you tell me? You obviously need to talk.

_GL_

**11:20**

I just don't want to upset you since you're on your way to see your nephew...

_Molly H_

**11:20**

So it's to do with a child then?

_GL_

**11:21**

How'd you know?

_Molly H_

**11:22**

Lucky guess which you just confirmed. You can tell me –I'll be alright.

_GL_

**11:24**

It's a pair of twins. Girls. Nine years old...

_Molly H_

**11:23**

Oh –god. I'm sorry. I know how hard kids are...

_GL_

**11:25**

And it's a case of severe neglect which doesn't make it any better. They both died of malnutrition.

_Molly H_

**11:27**

Christ...

_GL_

**11:28**

Why do you have them?

_GL_

**11:28**

They're involved in a case for the Yard. DI Gregson brought them in.

_Molly H_

**11:29**

Ah. God I'm sorry, Molly. I don't even know what to say...

_GL_

**11:30**

It's alright – you don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell someone who knows what it's like. Misery loves company...

_Molly H_

**11:32**

I know how that goes. And on the upside you shouldn't have to work with Sherlock on the case...

_GL_

**11:32**

True. I don't think I could deal with him right now...

_Molly H_

**11:35**

Did you get the case wrapped up that he was helping with?

_Molly H_

**11:35**

Yes! Thanks to you :)

_GL_

**11:35**

Happy to help!

_Molly H_

**11:36**

You should've seen his face when he realized what you'd done! Shame you didn't hang around.

_GL_

**11:37**

I would've but Amy and Toby had appointments with the vet.

_Molly H_

**11:38**

Amy?

_GL_

**11:38**

Yeah. She's a stray I found in a rubbish bin outside St Bart's a few weeks ago.

_Molly H_

**11:39**

Ah – poor thing. What's she look like?

_GL_

**11:40**

A gray tabby with green eyes. She's really playful and sweet.

_Molly H_

**11:41**

That's nice. They okay?

_GL_

**11:42**

Yeah – just a check-up. I like to have one every other month or so.

_Molly H_

**11:43**

Ah – Still a shame you weren't here. I thought John was gonna choke he was trying so hard not to laugh outright. Still ended up with a strangled giggle though.

_GL_

**11:45**

Really?

_Molly H_

**11:45**

Yep. Pretty sure I heard him mutter something like " And score one for Molly" He seemed very pleased.

_GL_

**11:46**

I just Sherlock isn't too miffed.

_Molly H_

**11:46**

Nope – He seemed to take it with a sort of begrudging humour and pride. Like he thinks he taught you to be manipulative...

_GL_

**11:46**

He kind of did...

_Molly H_

**11:47**

Yeah well - his dignity was restored when he solved the case two hours later. He and John chased the guy down and had him tied to a chair when we got there...

_GL_

**11:47**

Wow. Bet that was a nice change from doing all the running yourself.

_Molly H_

**11:47**

Kind of. The smug grin on his face detracted from it though...

_GL_

**11:48**

At least another criminal is behind bars. That's all the really matters.

_Molly H_

**11:48**

I whole-heartedly agree. Do they have the person responsible for the kids?

_GL_

**11:49**

Yes. They just need to finish building their case. Shouldn't be too hard to get him locked away.

_Molly H_

**11:49**

Hopefully for life.

_GL_

**11:50**

Yeah...

_Molly H_

**11:50**

What's your favorite book?

_GL_

**11:51**

What? Why?

_Molly H_

11:52

Trying to distract you with something you enjoy. You like books.

GL

**11:53**

True. I don't have a favorite though – I love so many!

_Molly H_

**11:54**

Well tell me about some that you really love.

_GL_

**11:54**

The Harry Potter series.

_Molly H_

**11:55**

that makes two of us!

_GL_

**11:55**

I never pictured you as a fantasy sort of person...

_Molly H_

**11:56**

I wasn't – but my daughter got into the books and I picked up the first one day and flipped through the first chapter. I then sat down and read the entire thing in under two hours...

_GL_

**11:56**

That's great! Who's your favorite character?

_Molly H_

**11:58**

Ooh - That's a tough one. A really tough one. But I guess the Weasely twins.

_GL_

**11:58**

Really? You love the trouble-makers?

_Molly H_

**11:59**

Well yeah. I know it's ironic but...

_GL_

**11:59**

Who's you favorite then?

_GL_

**12:03**

Luna. Or Hermione. And Prof. McGonagall

_Molly H_

**12:03**

That's three.

_GL_

**12:04**

Well you chose two...

_Molly H_

**12:04**

Fair enough. Okay – favorite book?

_GL_

**12:05**

The first. Nothing can beat the first.

_Molly H_

**12:06**

Really? I like the fourth best myself.

_GL_

**12:07**

Each to their own I suppose. Which house are you?

_Molly H_

**12:09**

I don't really know. I feel like it's kind of arrogant to try and sort myself. What do you think?

_GL_

**12:09**

I think you're Gryffindor. Brave, Chivalrous, Sporty (Since you played Rugby in school)

_Molly H._

**12:10**

I think I'm blushing...

_GL_

**12:11**

Sorry!

_Molly H_

**12:12**

Just kidding. It's fine.

_GL_

**12:13**

Oh – Okay. What about me?

_Molly H_

**12:14**

That's tough. You're really smart so I'd say you've got a bit of Ravenclaw – but you're also kind-hearted, loyal, hard-working - I'd go with Hufflepuff for you.

_GL_

**12:15**

Now I'm blushing...

_Molly H_

**12:16**

Sorry...

_GL_

**12:17**

It's fine. I love Hufflepuff! And thank you.

_Molly H_

**12:18**

What for?

_GL_

**12:18**

Cheering me up. I've got to finish these reports though...

_Molly H_

**12:19**

Yeah and I better get on the road. Let me know if you need anything else.

_GL_

**12:20**

No – I'll leave you alone. I've made you late already- Enjoy your day.

_Molly H_

**12:21**

Don't worry about it! It was a very pleasant delay. Thanks – I will. :)

_GL_

_**You - you always say the most wonderful things...every time... So please review!**_


	3. Coffee

_**AN: And Molstrade progresses! Was it too soon or does it work? And are the characterizations still right? I've been writing so many different characters in the past week I'm worried they're getting jumbled up with each other...**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**10:07**

All I want for Xmas is a cup of coffee...  
_Molly H_

**10:08**  
Late night or early morning?  
_GL_

**10:10**  
Both actually - got really behind on some of my paperwork so I stayed til nine last night. Had to be in early for some testing this morning.  
_Molly H_

**10:12**  
That's rough. Try eating something sweet. Always helps me :)  
_GL_

**10:13**  
Thanks - But I meant it as an invitation actually.  
_Molly H_

**10:14**  
What?  
_GL_

**10:14**  
The bit about the coffee. It was an invitation. For you.  
_Molly H_

**10:16**  
Oh – What – for us to get coffee?  
_GL_

**10:17**  
Yeah. I really enjoy talking with you so I thought it might be nice to grab a cup after work one day. Get to know each other outside of the investigations and such...  
_Molly H_

**10:20**  
What do you think?  
_Molly H_

**10:29**  
It doesn't have to be a date or anything! I know you're probably still hurting from the divorce.  
_Molly H_

**10:41**

I'm really sorry if I upset you! I honestly didn't mean to! You're just really nice to me and I just wanted to spend time with you.  
_Molly H_

**11:00**  
Greg? Please answer...  
_Molly H_

**11:05**

Oh god Molly, I'm sorry! You didn't upset me or anything. Just had a call from another DI. Sherlock showed up on their crime scene and threw my name around so I had to sort it !

_GL_

**11:07**

Oh – good! I just have this habit of sticking my foot in my mouth and mucking things up without realizing it and I was worried that's what I'd done to you.

_Molly H_

**11:08**

No mucking here :)

_GL_

**11:08**

And I'd love to grab some coffee with you.

_GL_

**11:10**

As a date or friends?

_Molly H_

**11:10**

Either is completely fine of course!

_Molly H_

**11:13**

How about a casual in-between?

_GL_

**11:14**

Okay. Sure!

_Molly H_

**11:15**

How attached are you to the whole coffee thing, though?

_GL_

**11:17**

How do you mean?

_Molly H_

**11:19**

Could we do something else?

_GL_

**11:20**

Yeah – I guess. Why?

_Molly H_

**11:22**

My ex and I went out for coffee on our first date...

_GL_

**11:23**

Oh god! Sorry – I didn't know. Sure – whatever you want to do.

_Molly H_

**11:25**

No – it's fine. Just don't want to jinx us before we even start. :)

_GL_

**11:26**

You think there will be an "us"?

_Molly H_

**11:27**

Guess we'll find out. How does Fri work?

_GL_

**11:28**

So long as it's after 3:00. What do you want to do?

_Molly H_

**11:30**

I was going to let you decide actually...

_GL_

**11:32**

Art museum?

_Molly H_

**11:33**

Art isn't really my thing...

_GL_

**11:35**

I thought you said I could decide. : P

_Molly H_

**11:37**

You can. With my input. ;)

_GL_

**11:39**

Fair enough. How about the cinema then?

_Molly H_

**11:41**

Sounds good to me! What movie?

_GL_

**11:45**

Not sure. I'll check and see if there's a good rom-com showing...

_Molly H_

**11:47**

Um...

_GL_

**11:48**

I'm kidding. I won't drag you into a cinema of crying/squealing women.

_Molly H_

**11:49**

Oh –thank god.

_GL_

**11:52**

Welcome. Besides I probably couldn't fit enough tissues for both of us in my purse.

_Molly H_

**11:54**

_Both_ of us?!

_GL_

**11:56**

Sherlock can deduce the strangest things about people...

_Molly H_

**11:58**

That was one time okay! Everyone cries after Titanic.

_GL_

**11:59**

I'm teasing you Greg. I cry all the time at movies too.

_Molly H_

**12:00**

I'm still going to shoot Sherlock next time I see him...

_GL_

**12:03**

How about Skyfall?

_Molly H_

**12:04**

You like James Bond?

_GL_

**12:05**

I don't really know. But it's a good time to find out,right?

_Molly H_

**12:06**

Sounds perfect to me. What time?

_GL_

**12:08**

There's a 4:30 showing Fri afternoon...

_Molly H_

**12:09**

Perfect! Where should I pick you up?

_GL_

**12:10**

Oh – you don't need to worry about it. I can get a cab.

_Molly H_

**12:12**

I said "casual" not "platonic". I'm picking you up.

_GL_

**12:14**

Okay. My place then.

_Molly H_

**12:15**

Look forward to it!

_GL_

**12:16**

Me too! :)

_Molly H_

_**You always so the most wonderful things...every time...So please review!**_


	4. Second Date

_**AN: I sincerely apologize for not writing their actual date but it wasn't working for me. I kept trying to write it and I just couldn't get it quite right so I trashed it. But you guys have imagination so use it! Create their date in your mind :) I won't do their shopping date either because at this point I seem to be limited to writing Molstrade in text form only...**_

**I own nothing.**

**1:09**

All I want for Xmas is another date. With you.

_GL_

**1:10**

Well someone's feeling forward this afternoon. :)

_Molly H_

**1:11**

Oh _I'm_ forward? I seem to recall that you nearly knocked me into the wall when you kissed me goodnight after the cinema.

**GL**

**1:11**

I tripped over the heels on my shoes! They're new and hard to balance in! I was trying to catch myself and you were there.

_Molly H_

**1:12**

Uh-huh. I still say you were trying to shove me against the wall. ;)

_GL_

**1:13**

Cut it out! I was not.

_Molly H_

**1:14**

You're blushing aren't you?

_GL_

**1:15**

:P

_Molly H_

**1:16**

Alright, I'm sorry. But really – what do you say?

_GL_

**1:17**

I'd love to – but I'm really busy for the rest of the month with the holidays and stuff.

_Molly H_

**1:18**

Surely you've got a free evening though?

_GL_

**1:19**

Not really. I've got to take the late shift because one of the other Drs is out on maternity leave and I've to two holiday parties and a ton of shopping to do.

_Molly H_

**1:20**

Oh. Well maybe we can try after the New Year then?

_GL_

**1:21**

Yeah. 3

_Molly H_

**1:22**

I'm going text you every day you know – since I won't see you for an entire month.

_GL_

**1:23**

Now you're making me feel bad for being so busy.

_Molly H_

**1:24**

Sorry. I don't mean to. I know the holidays are tough. Just don't really have anything to do on the weekends or evenings. And the girls are in Bristol.

_GL_

**1:25**

Emily has them for the holidays?

_Molly H_

**1:26**

Sorry! Not really my business.

_Molly H_

**1:27**

No, it's fine. Yes, they're visiting my ex-in-laws. They'll be back on Boxing Day and I'll see them the day after.

_GL_

**1:28**

I'm really sorry, Greg.

_Molly H_

**1:28**

It's alright. I've got work to catch up on anyway. I'll camp out at the office for the month.

_GL_

**1:31**

Oh! I've just had an idea!

_Molly H_

**1:32**

Care to share?

_GL_

**1:33**

Have you got gifts for the girls yet?

_Molly H_

**1:34**

No – Damn! I was supposed to go out yesterday and start shopping but I got called in on a suicide. I'll have to run out this evening or something...

_GL_

**1:34**

Don't go out! You and I can do our shopping together!

_Molly H_

**1:35**

Make a date out of Xmas shopping?

_GL_

**1:36**

Why not? We can start at Piccadilly Circus. How about that?

_Molly H_

**1:37**

Okay...

_GL_

**1:38**

Okay? You don't sound convinced.

_Molly H_

**1:39**

I've just never really done Xmas shopping like this.

_GL_

**1:40**

What do you mean?

_Molly H_

**1:42**

Emily used to do most of the shopping. She'd spend a whole weekend out and then I'd just pick up a few odds and ends a couple days before Xmas. I was always working.

_GL_

**1:42**

A new experience is always fun! And I'll be there to guide you. Just make sure to bring your list.

_Molly H_

**1:43**

My list?

_GL_

**1:43**

Yeah – the list of what you need to get and who for.

_Molly H_

**1:44**

Are you supposed to plan the gifts out?

_GL_

**1:44**

Yes...

_Molly H_

**1:45**

Oh. I just usually wander around the shops until I see something that works.

_GL_

**1:46**

That takes a lot longer and then you're at the mercy of whatever the shop has. If you plan it out you know what to look for.

_Molly H_

**1:48**

But that's just it. I don't know what to look for...

_GL_

**1:49**

God - I hardly know my kids.

_GL_

**1:50**

Greg, I'm sure that's not true. Deciding what to get someone is always hard. You just need to give it some thought.

_Molly H_

**1:51**

But I really don't know where to start.

_GL_

**1:52**

Well you could call Emily and ask her for ideas.

_Molly H_

**1:54**

And listen to her lecture me about how much of an absent father was and if I'd just worked a 9-5 job then I'd know what do get my own daughters for Xmas? No thanks.

_GL_

**1:55**

I'm sorry - I didn't realize...

_Molly H_

**1:56**

No – I'm sorry. Shouldn't have snapped.

_GL_

**1:57**

Why don't you ask your girls for a Xmas list then?

_Molly H_

**1:57**

I guess I can. Though it's hard to talk to them with Emily around. Even on the phone.

_GL_

**1:58**

We're in the 21st century – just email them!

_Molly H_

**1:59**

Oh – that's a good idea.

_GL_

**2:00**

Are we going then?

_Molly H_

**2:00**

Sure! When?

_GL_

**2:03**

How about Sat? I'll have to leave by five so I can be in for my shift but if we get started early enough we should have plenty of time.

_Molly H_

**2:04**

Sounds good! I'll pick you up around 9?

_GL_

**2:05**

Perfect. I can't wait!

_Molly H_

**2:07**

Oh – one other thing.

_GL_

**2:07**

Yeah?

_Molly H_

**2:08**

I'm horrible at wrapping gifts...

_GL_

**2:10**

We can set up a date for that too. :)

_Molly H_

**2:12**

Thank you. For everything.

_GL_

**2:13**

My pleasure.

_Molly H_

_**You always say the most wonderful things...every time... So please review!**_

_**KP**_


	5. Is You

_**AN: I have a head-canon that Greg is a weepy drunk and although I wasn't planning on any angst in the story this happened...**_

_**Is it moving too quickly between them? I have no idea if I'm done with this or not...**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**10:04**

All I wnt for Xmas si you.

_GL_

**10:05**

You want me for Xmas? What?

_Molly H_

**10:08**

Is very smiple. Your all i nede to be hapy.

_GL_

**10:08**

Greg, are you drunk?

_Molly H_

**10:09**

I hpoe so.

_GL_

**10:10**

What's going on?

_Molly H_

**10:11**

Ist xmas eev tomrow and ill be alnoe. It hruts like hel.

_GL_

**10:12**

Where are you? Do I need to call a cab or something?

_Molly H_

**10:13**

Your swete – btu no. Im home. On the flor. I fell.

_GL_

**10:14**

Okay, good. Should I come over then? Are you hurt? Do you need someone to talk to?

_Molly H_

**10:15**

htis is why I tink i might be faling in lov wthi yuo. Your so amzing. and im fne.

_GL_

**10:16**

Love me?! Greg, I think you're amazing too, but you really shouldn't be talking to me about this stuff. Not while you're drunk anyway – might say something you regret.

_Molly H_

**10:17**

Im a cop! I dnot reget the truth.

_GL_

**10:18**

You might say something you don't want me to know and you'll regret it in the morning. Just put your phone away and go to bed.

_Molly H_

**10:18**

But i do want yuo to knw. Its jst hard to tel you when im sboer.

_GL_

**10:19**

How about this then – You put your phone up and go to bed. Tomorrow I'll come over and we can talk about this over some tea.

_Molly H_

**10:20**

I dnt derve somone as gret as you.

_GL_

**10:21**

What are you talking about? You're brilliant Greg. And I might be falling in love with you too if it makes you feel any better.

_Molly H_

**10:24**

That was a stupid thing to say - with my luck you won't remember any of this in the morning. I should just stop replying...

_Molly H_

**10:26**

Yuor crazer than i am then.

_GL_

**10:26**

What?

_Molly H_

**10:28**

If you lvoe me. Your nust. I wrok all the tmie and am depressing and an idoit.

_GL_

**10:29**

I am not nuts and you are an idiot if you think you're not worth loving. You work because you're dedicated. You're not depressing, you've just hit some bad times. And you're a very weepy drunk, which I never would've guessed.

_Molly H_

**10:30**

Now go to bed. Please. I'll be there tomorrow morning.

_Molly H_

**10:33**

Oka. Thnks.

_GL_

_**AM**_

**9:27**

Oh my god. Molly – I'm really, really sorry about last night! Did I do anything stupid?

_GL_

**9:29**

You don't remember anything do you?

_Molly H_

**9:30**

Not much. But I know I texted you because I can see the last two messages exchanged on my phone. I made a fool of myself didn't I?

_GL_

**9:31**

No – It's fine. Don't worry about it. You can't see any other messages?

_Molly H_

**9:32**

No. Probably a good thing though, isn't it?

_GL_

**9:33**

I guess. Should I still come over or...?

_Molly H_

**9:35**

That would be great actually. I've got a few presents I need help with. And I need to give you yours. And apologize in person. Just give me a half-hour to get cleaned up...

_GL_

**9:36**

Okay. Not need to worry about it – Nothing to apologize for. I was going to drop your gift by on Xmas but I'll bring it with me today instead.

_Molly H_

**9:37**

You don't need to give me anything. Just having your company will be nice.

_GL_

**9:38**

You said you didn't remember anything!

_Molly H_

**9:39**

I don't... Why?

_GL_

**9:40**

Oh. Never mind. Just a coincidence then.

_Molly H_

**9:40**

What did I say last night?

_GL_

**9:41**

Nothing.

_Molly H_

**9:42**

Molly, please tell me.

_GL_

**9:43**

You can look at the messages on my phone when I come over.

_Molly H_

**9:44**

Fine. And thank you.

_GL_

**9:45**

For what?

_Molly H_

**9:45**

Being so great and understanding. I'm not at my best when I'm drunk. Glad I didn't scare you off.

_GL_

**9:46**

I cut corpses open all day and remove their organs. It takes a lot more than soul baring texts to scare me away.

_Molly H_

**9:47**

Didn't need that mental image. Soul-baring? Oh hell – what did I do...

_GL_

**9:48**

Sorry! You find out soon enough.

_Molly H_

**You always say the most wonderful things...every time... So please review!**


End file.
